Finding Solace in Fiction
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Rated T for one word. When Lorcan Scamander breaks her heart, Lily Potter turns to a classic fairy tale for comfort. For NinjaPotter5


**A/N: For **_**NinjaPotter5**_**, as promised Scorpius/Lily just for you**

**Thanks to Amy is rockin for betaing this for me**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

_Finally he came to the old tower where Brier-Rose was lying asleep. The prince was so amazed at her beauty that he bent over and kissed her. At that moment she awoke, and with her the king and the queen, and all the attendants, and the horses and the dogs, and the pigeons on the roof, and the flies on the walls._

_Little Brier-Rose _by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm 1812

She's heard about the downward spirals of heartbreak. How at first it feels like the world is crashing around you and you'll never be the same ever again, and then- once reason takes over and time passes- everything goes back to the way it was before and all you can think of is how foolish you were to grieve for so long over something as unimportant as a boy. However, Lily is still in the first stage, and no matter what Rose says, she can't see it getting better anytime soon.

It's all Lorcan's fault - Lorcan Scamander who didn't have the couth to break-up with her before snogging her cousin, Lucy. And then, when he did break up with her, he simply walked over to her with a weak smile and muttered: _I'm sorry you had to find out this way,_ before walking away to join Lucy.

All his fault.

And sure, it's been two weeks and she really should just get over it, but she can't. Maybe that's why she's the only fifth year who's staying behind instead of going to Hogsmeade, and is sitting by the lake with a Muggle Fairy Tale book in her hands trying to find out if a single one ends with something- _anything_- other than _Happily Ever After- _not that she's had any luck so far.

"Potter? Lily Potter?" He – Scorpius Malfoy, seventh year Slytherin – approaches her cautiously as if expecting to be attacked.

"I'm not going to bite you." She snaps back and after a quick look around, he collapses on the ground beside her.

"Sorry. I was just curious as to why Lily Potter has decided to invade my place of solace."

"Your _place of solace_?" She raises an eyebrow and he shrugs.

"Would you rather I called it my _happy place, _my _escape from reality_, my _I don't give a shit and I want to be by myself _hideout?"

"No, _place of solace_ is fine." She turns to the book before slamming it closed. "I was just…reading."

"I can see that." He takes the book from her, and once again Lily finds herself impressed with the lack of manners the male species possesses. "_Sleeping Beauty_? Never heard of it."

"I wouldn't expect you to have." She snatches it back and buries the book in her robes. "It's a Muggle Book."

A wave of hurt flashes in his eyes and she turns away so she won't be forced to apologize. Not that she really should have to, she wasn't insinuating anything, it's not her fault he's sensitive.

"What's it about?" He doesn't look at her as he asks it.

"A princess… and an evil fairy that puts a spell on her…she curses her to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and sleep eternally. But another fairy says that if she's kissed by a prince she'll wake up."

"So…"

"So they live happily ever after. They _always _live happily ever after." She stresses, that's the way fairy tales work after all.

"You're not a very good story teller." He turns to her now and she notices how grey his eyes are, how cold they are. "I bet if I asked why you're blowing off Hogsmeade you wouldn't even be able to explain that."

"My boyfriend broke up with me." She says simply, "well… he never broke up with me, but it was implied. And if I go then…well…I'll just have to stare at them the entire time."

He gives her a look that is somewhere between disbelief and mirth, "you're afraid to see your ex." He repeats and then smiles.

"Well, why are you here?" She asks and his smile falls.

"I told you, this is my _place of solace_."

"Liar," she stares straight at him as she speaks, but quickly shifts focus the moment she comes in contact with his eyes. "That's not why you're here."

"Okay, fine. It was a safer option." He explains with a shrug, and she notices a tinge of pink on the tip of his ears.

"Safer than…?"

"Getting detention."

"Why would you -?"

He shakes his head and she guesses he's not planning on speaking any more about the topic. So she pulls out her book again and turns back to _Sleeping Beauty_ determined to find something after the _Happily Ever After, _even if she has to write it in herself. But instead there is just the prince kissing the princess awake and marriage and…

"Malfoy?" She asks and he sticks out his hand.

"Scorpius," she shakes it and rolls her eyes.

"Scorpius then, what do you think about fairy tales?"

"I thought we established that I've never -."

"What do you think about Happily Ever After? You know a prince, so entranced with a princess's beauty that he kisses someone who's obviously dead or at least has been sleeping forever and brings her back."

"I think it's pretty disgusting." He says without thinking, "who – in their right mind -would kiss a dead person?"

"But do you think it could happen?" She grabs a handful of her hair and brings it from her shoulders to behind her back.

"Why not, it's a fake story."

"Yeah, fake." She bites onto her lower lip and stares at the ground.

"You shouldn't run your life on a fairytale, Potter." He says – standing up – you'll only get heartbroken if you don't get your kiss of life.

"Lily." She says standing up too, and holding out her hand.

"Lily, then," he smirks and so does she. "Hey, Lily," He starts after a few moments. "If we run to Hogsmeade now we'll still be able to make it."

"Yeah, that would be fun." Her smile grows and as she looks up at him she realizes his eyes don't look so cold anymore.

Rose is still wrong, she's sure of it. And Scorpius Malfoy is probably not going to replace Lorcan Scamander as her boyfriend. But it's a start, a start to Lily neglecting her fairy tale books and letting stories be just that- stories- because if everything ended _Happily Ever After, _life would always end with the first kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know exactly how I feel about this one. A part of me adores it, and a part of me hates it. What do you think? Tell me in a review :)**

**Second note: This story is in no way related to my other Scorpius/Lily fics. **


End file.
